Outcast
by Kamakiri
Summary: Moraki Junapai hates his life. He's bullied, his parents treat him like a baby and whats worse; he has no friends. But, one day Tamaki Suoh saves him from getting his nose broken again and he begins to see the world differently. And ends up joining the Black Magic Club, much to the shock of Tamaki. A/N, i don't own Ouran, but i 'own' Moraki and a friend 'owns' Shima.


CHARACTER INFO:

Moraki Junapai

Age:16/second year

Gender: male

Description: tall; roughly 6,1'. Muscley, light brown hair that curls to just above his shoulders. Dark brown eyes, that look like they're a very dark shade of red in certain light (sunlight and candle-light). He would be best described as being darkly handsome.

Personality:he is generally dark and brooding most of the time. But, underneath all that he is kind, compassionate and a total charmer.

History: Moraki was born into a wealthy family, who run multiple security firms across Japan. He is one of four boys in his family, and has two sisters; the older is alot nicer to him. His older siblings and parents always viewed him as 'the baby of the family' despite the fact he does have a younger sister, whom he doesn't like. When he was in middle school, his parents transfered him over to Ouran Middle School; he had been bullied too much, many considered him annoying.

His Middle School years went by slowly, and he barily dealt with the bullying.

The start of High School was pretty much the same; for a few weeks he was bullied heavily by second year boys...

Chapter One

Moraki's dark brown eyes surveyed his problem; three second years surrounded him. He was screwed this time, even though he wasn't the smallest of 15 year olds, he didn't like fighting.

"C'mon, freak. Show us your 'muscles'!" one sneered, mockingly throwing a punch that slammed into his eye socket, giving him a black eye. Moraki backed into the wall, starting to worry.

"Look, i didn't mean what i said about your sister. I'm sure she's beautiful".

The three tightened the semi-circle around Moraki, the ring-leader smiling evily, probably at some thought about bashing Moraki.

He couldn't see past the three large boys when he heard a voice say "What's going on here?" behind them.

The leader, turned around to come face to face with Tamaki Suoh. _The_ Tamaki Suoh, King of the Host Club. The blonde frowned at the bullies and motioned for them to go.

"I think you've done enough damage to this boy" he said, pointing to a large bruise forming around Moraki's left eye.

The bullies exchanged looks, probably scared that Tamaki would send Honey after them and they quickly left without any hassle.

Tamaki returned his attention to Moraki, who had dropped so that he was sitting cross-legged on the ground, light brown hair falling across his face, hiding his features.

"Are you feeling okay?" The 'king' asked politely, joining him on the ground.

Moraki raised his head, a few tears trickling down his face as he shook his head.

"No. I've only been here a couple of weeks and straight away there are idiots like them threatening to bash my head in"

Tamaki looked slightly concerned, but then again; he was pretty good at acting.

"why would they do that?."

Moraki shrugged helplessly, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's something i'd like to know too, Tono"

...

Talking to Tamaki-senpai had helped, they'd talked for only a few minutes but Moraki felt something already, toward Tamaki.

_Oh god, i'm falling in love with him?! But, i don't think i'm gay. Maybe i am..._

Moraki sighed as he trudged down the hallway, thinking about what Tamaki-senpai had said about the bullies:

"If they come back, come and find me. I'll sort them out."

He was too caught up in his thoughts when he walked into someone. Looking up, he realised that he'd bumped into a fellow freshman, the other kid looked kinda sad...

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't concentrating on where i was walking" Moraki said quietly.

The freshman shrugged and smiled slightly.

"It's fine, i wasn't either".

Something clicked in Moraki's mind; he knew this kid. The black-and-green hair, the shortness...

"I'm Moraki" he said awkwardly trying to remember this guy's name.

"Shima, my name is Shima"

_Could this be Shima, as in Shima his childhood friend? It's possible..._

He laughed, stared at the ground and quietly asked "I remember you. We were friends in middle school, remember?"

Shima looked a little shaken, his eyes widened slightly "I... Think i do" he whispered, a panicked expression spreading across his face.

"Hey, it's okay if you've forgotten about me. I'm an easy person to forget" Moraki patted Shima on the back and smiled.

"C'mon, i think we have the same classes..."

...

".. So yeah, i haven't had any friends since you left two years ago" Moraki said as they walked out of their last lesson for the day; Science.

Shima was quiet for a moment before he replied "I guess i made a few friends... But not many".

"Why not many?"

"Because, i'm gay. I thought you knew that" Shima said, giving him a strange look.

"I do, i just forgot, thats all" he said, smiling apologetically.

Shima sighed and peered in the direction of Music Room #3.

"I have to go, i've got a Black Magic Club meeting to go to... Wanna come?"

Moraki tripped and nearly fell over, catching himself at the last moment. The BMC? Shima was in _that _ club? Taking a deep breath, he nodded and smiled vaguely.

"I don't have anything better to do, but i have to go at 4:30; mother wants me home before 5pm..." he trailed off, staring at his shoes.

Shima eagerly grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the BMC room.

"C'mon, Nekozawa-senpai'd love to have you in the club"

Moraki was beggining to have second thoughts; he'd heard that the club did evil things, like sacrificing chickens or something.

But the way Shima was so confident made him also eager to have a look.

The door to the club's room opened easily, and the boys entered without a problem.

Moraki shivered, and rubbed at his arms; this was slightly creepy. He looked around the room and saw Nekozawa himself sitting on a chair, reading a book by candle light.

"Neko-senpai, i brought a friend" Shima spoke up, his voice sounding absolutely obsessive.

Nekozawa looked up, he wasn't wearing a wig; there was no need in the darkness of the room, but he was still wearing the black cloak,for reasons Moraki couldn't see.

His azure eyes studied Moraki for a moment before they returned to Shima.

"Good, good... It's always good to have more members" Nekozawa said, picking up the Beelzenef hand puppet which sat next to him.

"So what interests you about the Black Magic Club?" he asked, making the puppet shrug and tilt its head questioningly.

Moraki stared at his feet, glad the room was so dark, it hid his embarrassed blush.

He didn't know; Shima had kinda forced him to come.

"Ah... I guess, it sounds cool?" he said. Wincing when Shima elbowed him in the ribs, he quickly added "And, as i understand, Beelzenef is more... Erm... Powerful than other deities i've heard of"

Moraki barily hid his relieved sigh when Nekozawa nodded with a slight smirk, making the puppet nod too.

"Well, then. Welcome to the Black Magic Club. Shima-chan, we must talk. Privately"

Shima smiled. His smile scared Moraki, who had never seen a smile as dark and forboding as that before.

He joined Nekozawa, sitting in a chair across from him. Moraki shivered again, he wasn't alone, but the darkness was clogging his thoughts.

The shadows made him sleepy and twice he barily compressed a surprised shriek when he fell over.

But soon, what felt like hours later, Shima stood, thanked Nekozawa and went back to Moraki.

"We can go now, if you want" he said, smiling up at him.

Moraki nodded, relieved as they walked back into the sufficiently lit corridor.

(okay, that's just a taste of what's to come... Please review!)


End file.
